It is desirable to lift vehicles for numerous reasons—in order to repair the vehicle or for storage purposes, for example. Many lifts are designed for use with two-axel, four-wheeled vehicles, where the lift can support the weight of the vehicle by its position under the wheels of the vehicle, under the axels, or both. Lifts are also needed for other types of vehicles, such as snowmobiles and watercraft. However, these vehicles present unique lifting challenges, specifically where the vehicles do not have wheels or axels.